<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Changes by suh_much_to_do</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239488">Night Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suh_much_to_do/pseuds/suh_much_to_do'>suh_much_to_do</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader-Insert, hes also a momma's boy but we all knew that, hyuck and jaehyun for even less, johnny is some kind of athlete but idk what, mark shows up for like a second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suh_much_to_do/pseuds/suh_much_to_do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it ever drive you crazy<br/>Just how fast the night changes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While you didn’t mind going to parties, you hated going to partied with Taeyong and Ten. Not only were those two so in sync with one another, but they were also whores who would ditch you the second you walked into the party to either go dance or make out with people.</p>
<p>Once again you were stuck at a party, an hour and a half after you arrive the two have abandoned you to do god knows what. Rolling your eyes, you head to the kitchen to fix yourself another drink as you down the remaining of the drink in your cup.</p>
<p>As you fill your cup with the strong fruity punch, you suddenly hear a low whistle. You turn around and come face to face with a guy that’s pretty drunk. He saunters over to you, till you’re back is pressed against the counter.</p>
<p>“Hey there, beautiful,” he says, breath reeking of alcohol as his eyes rake over your body. You try your best not to gag as his breath surrounds you.</p>
<p>“Hi,” you reply, curt as you try to squirm away from him. To stop you from escaping, he places both on the counter behind you, caging you into that small space.</p>
<p>“Where’s the rush, beautiful?” he asks, face moving you closer making you move further away.</p>
<p>“It’s just really hot here and you’re making me kinda uncomfortable, so I’d like to leave or at least have some space,” you say as you place your hands on his shoulders, trying to gently push him away from your body.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to respond before someone calls out his name, making him lose his focus, giving you an opportunity to duck under his arms and create a few feet of distance before looking at whoever it was that called out his name.</p>
<p>He’s tall, with piercing eyes, light brown slicked back hair and broad shoulders. You can tell that he’s well built under the loose brown sweater he’s wearing. He looks really familiar but you can’t place where you know him from. He turns to you, walking to you in four long quick strides, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. He dips his head down, covers yours and whispers, “Just play along.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that you knew my girl,” he says casually to the drunk guy, Sean, face and voice relaxed but eyes piercing and angry.</p>
<p>“Sh-shit, Johnny. I didn’t know that she was your girl, I didn’t mean any harm,” he stammers, looking about 30 seconds away from shitting his pants.</p>
<p>“It didn’t look that way to me,” Johnny answer cooly, his hand moving down to your waist, pulling you closer to him. He looks down at you, “What do you think, babe?”</p>
<p>“He was making me kinda uncomfortable and I told him that right before you showed up,” you say sincerely, moving to place your hand on Johnny’s chest, which was a lot firmer than you thought it would be. “I think it would be best if you apologised, Sean,” you say, looking at Sean, voice confident and gaze cold as ice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he pleads, “I should’ve backed away the second you said you weren’t comfortable.” He seems sincere, or possibly scared, so Johnny jerks his neck to the side, signalling him to leave.</p>
<p>When he leaves, Johnny turns you, hands leaving your waist and taking half a step back, head ducking to your eye level as he examines your face, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. You showed up before anything more could happen and for that I’m grateful. Thanks,” you say sheepishly, eyes looking at the floor as you rub up and down your arms.</p>
<p>“I would’ve done it for anyone, so don’t worry about it. Plus at least now I can kinda repay you for all the notes you used to give me in Psych last year,” he says with a small smile on his face as he straightens, Just like that, his entire aura changes, the scary vibe being replaced with warmth and friendliness.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, that was you? You look so different now, you’re bigger and your hair is much lighter. It looks good, not that it didn’t look good back then but it looks better,” you ramble, mouth just spilling whatever thoughts you had. He laughs at you, not in a way where it feels like he’s making fun of you.</p>
<p>“You were about as you were in class,” he says with a smile as he walks towards the counter. “Can I get you another drink?” he asks as he refills his own glass.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. I don’t really feel like partying anymore, so I think I’m gonna head back home,” you say rubbing your hand as you shift under his gaze.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. How are you gonna go back?”</p>
<p>“I’ll just walk. My place isn’t far from here,” you say.</p>
<p>“No way,” he says, “It’s almost midnight and it’s cold as fuck. I’ll drive you wherever you want.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” you reply, eyes widening as you shake your hands in front of you, gesturing no.</p>
<p>“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” he says, downing the last of his drink and throwing his cup in the trash.</p>
<p>“But you’ve been drinking,” you say, confused.</p>
<p>“Kombucha,” he clarifies, “my coach is really uptight about drinking when we’re training.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to be inconvenient,” you say, guilty expression covering your face.</p>
<p>“You’re not. This party is boring anyway,” he says, a kind smile on his face, “C’mon, let’s go.”</p>
<p>He places his hand on the small of your back and you exit the party, only stopping once to talk to a tall, fair, good looking guy. He whispers something in his ear, his face becoming more hardened, jaw locked as he glances at you for a second. When Johnny straightens, he nods and disappears back into the party.</p>
<p>Johnny directs both of you to his car, making easy conversation about classes, teeth chattering a little as you walk. You breathe a sigh of relief when he unlocks his car, opening the door for you to climb in, before running to the driver’s side and getting in. He quickly starts the car and puts the heater on the highest setting and feel it’s effect almost immediately.</p>
<p>“So, do you wanna go home straight, or would you like to get something to eat?” Johnny asks as he reverses the car unto the lane smoothly, eyes coming to focus on your face.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind some fries or something,” you say with a smile as he begins to drive with a nod. Johnny turns on the radio to a station, with the slow smooth music filling the car nicely.</p>
<p>Neither of you says anything during the drive as Johnny drums his fingers on the steering wheel while you shoot both Ten and Taeyong a message telling them that you’ve left the party. You miss Johnny stealing several glances in your direction.</p>
<p>It’s a short drive and Johnny pulls into the parking lot of a diner a few minutes later. He turns off the engine, “Okay this diner has the best spicy curly fries in the entire city.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it,” you say with a smile as you both exit the car. Johnny locks it and then guides you to the door.</p>
<p>The diner has a retro interior with bright colours and leather booths. The diner is empty apart from the both of you and the waiter. He looks young, probably a freshman, with wide eyes and an innocent face. He scrambles from behind the counter to come to the front, telling you guys to sit anywhere.</p>
<p>As you both settle into the booth, Johnny seating opposite you, the kid returns with two menus which he places in front of the both of you and swiftly leaves.</p>
<p>“They have chocolate malts!” you exclaim excitedly, a large smile covering your lips when you see it listed on the menu. Johnny looks up and smiles softly when he sees you, a single eyebrow raised. You blush instantly, “My brother used to make it for me when I used to have a bad day to cheer me up.”</p>
<p>“That’s really adorable,” he says with a small laugh. The boy returns at that moment asking if you guys were ready to order. As Johnny orders a plate of the fries and your malt, you notice that his name is Mark. When he looks up from writing your order, you smile at him before he leaves.</p>
<p>“So you just have one brother then?” Johnny asks, breaking the comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s a software engineer in Singapore,” you answer easily. “What about you, any siblings?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m an only child. My parents tried for a while and then finally had me.”</p>
<p>“That must’ve been lonely,” you say with a small frown.</p>
<p>“Not really, my mom was great and always there for me and I never felt alone with her. I still don’t,” he replies with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You guys must be really close,” you say, catching yourself also smiling. He nods enthusiastically as he goes o to tell you stories from his childhood with his mom that made you smile.</p>
<p>Mark return with your food in the middle of your story, with Johnny pausing and thanking him for the food before turning back to you to continue. As you take a sip of your drink, all you can think of is how Johnny is an upstanding guy who is one hundred per cent a momma’s boy. From there the conversation moves from family to music and movies to memes and friends, flowing smoothly as you both munched on the plate of fries (Johnny was right, they were amazing) and shared your drink.</p>
<p> Mark returns what seems to be twenty minutes later, a sheepish look on his face, “Hey guys, so we were supposed to, like, close like twenty minutes after you guys, like, showed up and now it’s, like, almost two and, like, me and Hyuck, the chef, have assignments to like finish. Do you guys mind, like, paying?”</p>
<p>Your eyes widen in shock at how long both of you have been there. While you apologise to Mark, Johnny sits there laughing at the situation as he reaches for his wallet to pay the bill. You leave a more than generous tip for Mark and then chef and practically ran out of the diner, your face extremely hot as you exited the establishment, Johnny laughing at your behaviour.</p>
<p>He’s still laughing when you both are back in the car. “Your face was brilliant. You looked so shocked and then you were so embarrassed and then your face was so red. Honestly, you looked more terrified than the waiter and he was literally kicking us out,” he manages to get out between extreme bouts of laughter. He’s laughing so hard that a couple of strands are starting to come undone. This did absolutely nothing for your embarrassment, burying your face in your hands.</p>
<p>“Dude, stop laughing at me, its been five minutes,” you say, whining into your hands. While Johnny does sober up, he’s still giggling a little here and there. “It’s not that funny, Johnny!”</p>
<p>“God, I used to think you were pretty cute last year, but now you’re just even more adorable,” he says laughing, realising what he said just a second after you do. It’s too late and the cat’s out of the bad.</p>
<p>“Oh,” is all you say as you process what he just says. “So you think I’m cute,” you say, a smirk plastered on your lips. You were more than ready to tease him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re cute and pretty and smart and caring and this is only the first time that we’re hanging out,” he says, eyes holding yours and voice serious. “I’d really enjoy getting to know you better.”</p>
<p>You nod slowly, lower lip caught between your teeth as you smile, “Yeah, I think I can arrange that.”</p>
<p>“Give me your phone,” he says, shifting to hold the unlocked phone you hand him. He types in his number, save the contact and hands the phone back to you, “Now you have my number so you’re gonna have to text first.” He shifts to start the car when you smile and nod at him.</p>
<p>The ride back home is quiet, enjoying the same smooth jazz station from earlier and comfortable atmosphere in the car. As you watch the empty streets fly by, your fingers are absentmindedly tapping to the beat on the music on the centre console. You give Johnny directions back to your place, finally coming to a halt outside your apartment after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you say after you unbuckle your car seat, turning to face him, “for everything tonight. I had a lot of fun and it definitely wouldn’t have been this awesome if it weren’t for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad that I could spend time with you, honestly,” he says sincerely.</p>
<p>“Good night, Johnny,” you say, a small smile playing on your lips as you turn to get out the car. You close the door and turn to walk into your building when a thought strikes you. You turn around and rush to his side of the car, knocking on the glass.</p>
<p>“Was tonight a date?” you ask when he rolls down the window.</p>
<p>“No,” he replies simply. “When I take you out on a date, it’ll be more organised and you’ll know that it’s a date. We could go to the movies or to a nice restaurant or whatever you’d like. Or if you want it to be a surprise, I could do that.”</p>
<p>“It sounds brilliant already,” you say, cutting him off before his rambling picks up more momentum.</p>
<p>“Please don’t forget to text,” he reminds you, sounding a little pained.</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Would you like something to make you relax?”</p>
<p>He tilts his head to the side, face filled with confusion, “What? Like some kind of insurance or something?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” you mumble smiling as you lean down to kiss him. He’s surprised for a moment before he reciprocates with a gentle eagerness.</p>
<p>“Convinced I’ll text you now?”</p>
<p>A sly smile plays at Johnny's eyes, eyes dark and playful, “Hmm, I dunno. I feel like I might need a few more of those to be really sure.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, you lean down to kiss him again, happy to comply with his requests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp okay wow, can't believe that i not only wrote this but im actually posting it wtf mindblowing.<br/>so clearly, this is my first time posting it and id love feedback!<br/>thanks for reading and stream the mv yall!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>